


Hybrid

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Flustered Noctis Lucis Caelum, Kinky, M/M, MT Prompto Argentum, No actual sex, Virgin Noctis Lucis Caelum, but he’s very Prompto about it, prompto has a dark backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: “But like I wouldn’t call you dude because I’m your slave?” Prompto says matter-of-factly like he’s just clarifying.“What, no!” Noctis sputters.On his 20th birthday, Noctis receives an unusual present from the kingdom of Niflheim.It’s a sex robot-human hybrid thing named Prompto, and frankly, he’s weirding Noctis out.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 20
Kudos: 177





	Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this fic is odd! I had difficulty knowing how to tag it, so if you have any suggestions for triggers to include, let me know. It’s not a dark story, but there are dark themes. 
> 
> I was inspired by some really kinky fanfiction I’ve been reading lately, and I was like...what if I took the kinky and made it...cute? And thus this fic was born.

“I don’t know what Niflheim means by it. At first I guessed he was a spy or something of the sort, but that seems far too obvious. And besides, it—he?—seems completely guileless and, quite honestly, rather sweet,” Ignis admits.

“The hell am I supposed to do with a sex robot?” Noctis asks.

Gladio snorts, but Ignis maintains an enviable calm. “Well, of course you could do the obvious,” he cracks a brief smile then, “or you could keep him as a companion or a friend or...oh I don’t know! Teach him how to play cards or something. I have a political crisis to deal with and piles upon piles of paperwork. Just try not to break him before I get back and don’t reveal anything the crown might consider confidential, just in case.”

“Uh, like what?” Noctis asks, because he genuinely doesn’t pay attention to that stuff because he has Ignis for that.

Ignis rolls his eyes to high heaven and departs with a disappointed sigh. 

Gladio stays behind. “You’re gonna tell me what that thing can do, right? ‘Cause I might have to write Niflheim and see if I can get one of my own.”

“ _Ugh, Gladio!_ ” Noctis whines, burying his face in his hands. Gladio’s laughing as he shuts the door behind him. 

Noctis looks over at the reason for all this. He’s blonde-haired and blue eyed, politely standing in the corner with his eyes downcast. Ignis is right that he seems kinda sweet. He’s handsome in a way Noctis isn’t used to. There’s not many blondes or people with freckles like that in Lucis.

Noctis realizes he’s been quiet and staring for way too long, so he decides he’s gotta speak.

“Sooo, uhhh, can you like talk and stuff?” Noctis asks into the increasingly awkward silence.

“Only when spoken to, sir.”

“Um, could you like maybe not call me, sir?”

“Course. What would you like me to call you instead?”

“Noctis is fine, or Noct.”

“Okay, Noct,” he responds cautiously. “At your service. Er, what can I do for you?”

“Uhhh...maybe we could just talk?” he says, gesturing to the couch.

“I’m not really supposed to sit unless I’m specifically invited,” Prompto warns, looking torn as he stares between Noctis’s couch and the armchair next to it.

“Um, no worries. You can sit wherever,” Noctis offers, taking a seat on the couch and eyeing Prompto, who doesn’t move.

“So like, could you just tell me where _exactly_ you want me to sit, cause like I’m really not supposed to sit unless specifically invited.”

“Oh, uh, okay then. Come sit on the couch,” Noctis says.

To his relief, Prompto does.

“So do you have any...hobbies? Oh wait,” Noctis blushes, “you’re like a robot, right? So like no.”

“Well, I’m—I’m more like a hybrid. Part-human, part... _not_. No hobbies. Just do what I’m told like I was trained,” he explains, eyes drifting around the room and resting on Noctis’s collection of action figures.

“This is so weird,” Noctis mutters to no one in particular.

Prompto doesn’t seem to notice. He’s using the palms of his hands to bounce himself gently up and down on the couch cushion.

“You comfortable?” Noctis asks.

“What? Yeah—sorry. This is just…they don’t let us sit on stuff like this in Niflheim,” he says.

“Really? What kind of stuff do you sit on?”

“Well, we don’t sit. We’re either standing, kneeling or laying down.”

“Huh, okay.” 

_Super weird._

“It’s what sex MTs like me are bred for, to learn how to pleasure humans.”

“Pleasure?” Noctis blushes. “So like…” He realizes pretty quickly that he doesn’t actually wanna know, but Prompto goes right into it.

“Oh I can do everything! Blow jobs, rim jobs, cunnilingus—doesn’t apply here, of course, unless there’s something I don’t know or you have a girlfriend or something? I have practice pleasing multiple partners, but anyway...I can also give and receive anal. You name it, I can do it,” he finishes proudly. “Got my certification and everything.”

Noctis’s feet feel tingly. He doesn’t even know what most of those things _are_. He’s never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, and he’s definitely not going to take Prompto up on his offer.

He sees that Prompto’s bouncing his weight on the cushion again, only now he keeps glancing at Noctis as if he expects him to say something.

“You okay?” Noctis asks.

Prompto shoots out air like he’s been holding back a breath. “Sorry, it’s that whole can’t speak until spoken to thing, but I realized I have something else to say.”

“Oh, uh, you don’t have to ask permission to speak or whatever. You can just say what you want.”

“Really? Damn, that’s—oh, excuse my language,” he says, looking contrite as his eyes dart to his lap.

“All good, dude.”

“Dude?”

“It’s like, a word you call your friends. Like you’d say, ‘hey dude,’” Noctis explains, fully aware that it’s a subpar explanation.

“Ah, I see. Cool. But like I wouldn’t call you dude because I’m your slave?” Prompto says matter-of-factly like he’s just clarifying. 

“What, no!” Noctis sputters.

“Sorry! I won’t call you dude! Promise!” Prompto insists.

“No, I just mean, you’re not my slave. Let’s call each other...uh, friends?”

Prompto’s eyes sparkle even as he maintains a stoic expression. “Wow, okay then. _Friends_.”

“That cool with you?”

“Yeah. Thank you, _friend_. Or should I say, like, thank you, _dude?”_

It takes a second for Noctis to realize he’s actually asking, so he replies, “Dude is better.”

“Sweet. Thanks, dude…”

There’s another long silence that Prompto breaks. “So, uhh, did you want me to do anything? I can do rim jobs, blow jobs—“

“Heyyy,” Noctis interrupts, “let’s just play a video game.”

“I’ve always wanted to play a video game, dude! Like so bad. I’d sometimes see our instructors playing on their phones and stuff. Looked so fun.”

“So you’ve never played any games...ever?”

Prompto blinks at him. “Um, no,” and blushes. “Sorry, seems like I’m kind of a useless slave— _friend_ ,” he corrects, “considering you want me to play games, and I don’t even know how.”

He seems genuinely disappointed about it, so Noctis attempts a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, Prompto. I’ll teach you everything I know.”

Prompto grins, “Cool, ‘cause if you don’t like me and they send me back to Niflheim, I just know they’re gonna stick me with some creepy, old guy.”

“Oh,” Noctis says, feeling more than a little uncomfortable at the thought. “So you don’t get to choose where you’re sent?”

“No way,” Prompto responds, fixing his slumped posture and looking at Noctis as though worried Noctis was about to berate him for it. “No, they choose everything for us. This is my first time outside of The Barracks.”

“The Barracks?”

“It’s the place they keep us while we’re in training, you know, until they find a master for us.”

“Oh,” Noctis says again, because he’s becoming increasingly horrified but doesn’t want Prompto to feel bad about it. He can’t help where he’s from. Noctis knows Lucis has never had great relations with Niflheim, but now he understands why. Seems like a real fucked up place full of fucked up people to him. “Well, I’m glad you’re not there anymore,” Noctis says.

“Between you ‘n me, yeah, me too, dude. Now I’m like sitting on couches and shit! And _stuff_ ,” he corrects.

“Really don’t care about the cursing.”

“Cool...so you want me to play video games?”

“I mean, if you want to?”

“I want whatever you want, dude.”

Noctis grins at the formality Prompto lends to the word _dude_ , the same kind of formality he was previously giving to the term _sir._

Honestly, Noctis is starting to like him. He’s surprised how warm and friendly he seems, especially given his upbringing, as though he bears no outward scars from all the years of what Noctis sees as flagrant mistreatment, if not outright abuse. He seems bright and bubbly, but it could just be part of his training, Noctis thinks. He’s probably trained to make people like him and to act as if he likes them, even if he doesn’t. 

Noctis hands him a controller, takes one of his own, and explains the rules of Pac Man, because it’s the most straightforward game he can think of, easy enough for a beginner.

Prompto is bad, but his concentration is stellar, and Noctis can tell he’s really trying to do well. With time, he could probably beat Noctis, but for now, he’s losing pretty badly. After a couple rounds of game over, Noctis glances to his left and finds Prompto looking quite glum.

“Uh, you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Prompto sighs. “It’s just...I was really hoping I’d be good at this since it seems so important to you, but I suck.”

“Oh, it’s uhh, it’s not important,” Noctis shrugs, “and anyway, I’m sure you’ll get better.” 

“Cool,” Prompto says, though he doesn’t seem entirely convinced. 

“Do you wanna do something else?”

“Whatever you want, dude,” Prompto replies.

“Well, I was thinking we could watch a movie. Do you wanna change out of that uniform though? It doesn’t look very comfortable.”

“Between you and me, it’s really not, but no worries or anything. They usually keep us naked all the time, so this is kinda an interesting change of pace, if ya know what I mean.”

Noctis has some feelings about that news, but he tries to hide them when he says, “Heh, no worries. You can borrow some of my clothes.”

“Oh I didn’t mean to complain! It’s really not...it’s fine. This is...fine.”

“No way. I’m gonna find you something better to wear.”

Noctis goes to his room with one look back at Prompto who averts his gaze when their eyes meet.

He searches through his pajama drawer and pulls out the first things he sees—black sweat pants, a t-shirt, and a black hoodie.

He hands it all to Prompto who just kinda stares at it.

“Is this what you want me to wear all the time?” Prompto asks.

“No, just right now, so you’re comfortable.”

“Right,” Prompto smiles, and without shame or hesitation, he unbuttons his formal jacket and strips out of his pants until he’s totally nude, and Noctis is just staring at him in shock.

When Prompto looks up, one leg in the sweatpants and still no underwear (because Noctis assumed he was wearing some and therefore didn’t bother to grab a pair for him), Prompto’s face registers concern. “This is what you wanted, right?”

Noctis blushes, scratches the back of his neck and says a quick, “Yup.”

Prompto appears appeased, and he continues dressing.

“What’s this thing on the back?” Prompto asks, pulling at the hood.

“Oh, it’s…you can wear it around your head.”

He can’t help but grin as Prompto tries to wrap it up around his face like a scarf. 

“No, uh, lemme show you,” Noctis offers. He takes it in his hands and lifts it over Prompto’s head, and that’s when Noctis notices they’re standing quite close to one another, and the way Prompto is looking at him is kinda sweet. 

Noctis’s eyes drift up to the hoodie, and he realizes it’s the one with the little cat ears attached up top, and he can’t stop thinking how Prompto actually looks really cute in it.

“What do ya think?” Prompto asks.

“You look great.” Noctis smiles, and Prompto smiles back.

His eyes stray to Prompto’s lips then. He’s never kissed anyone before, and he’s always wondered what it’s like, but even if Prompto is a sex robot-human hybrid thing, Noctis figures it would be weird to kiss him when they barely know each other, so he shakes the idea off.

“So what kinda movies do you like?” Noctis asks.

Prompto’s face is blank.

“You don’t watch movies either?”

“No, but I’ve always wanted to!” Prompto says, his earnestness totally endearing.

“Do you care what kind of movie?”

“Whatever you like is fine, dude!”

“Here, you can look through the cases and see what catches your eye,” Noctis offers, and he guides Prompto to his DVD shelf. 

Prompto gets on his knees and starts looking through his collection, staring up at Noctis every now and then as if to check he’s not acting out of bounds.

When Noctis sits next to him, he shifts slightly to accommodate, and their hands just barely brush, and Prompto visibly shivers at his touch.

“Whoa,” Noctis says, “did I like...hurt you?”

Prompto shakes his head. “No, no. It’s just...MTs like me are made with hypersensitive skin so we feel everything a little extra. We were bred that way, ya know, since humans seem to like it when we’re _responsive_.” He shrugs like it’s no big deal, but Noctis has about a thousand questions. 

He starts with the simplest. “So every time you’re touched you shiver like that?”

“Well, um, no. Not necessarily. That time you took me by surprise. I just wasn’t expecting it, and besides I’m like suuuper wired ‘cause they didn’t let me come for daaays before they sent me here.”

Noctis feels his face warm. “Oh. Did you want to like... _take care of that?_ ” he whispers, as though some imaginary person might overhear.

“Uh, yeah, if you’re cool with it,” Prompto says, pulling down his sweatpants.

Noctis stops him with a hand around his wrist, and Prompto lets out a rather provocative moan.

“Sorry,” Prompto apologizes to Noctis’s shocked look.

“No, it’s okay,” Noctis says. “So what’s with the tattoo?” he asks quickly, desperate to diffuse the situation. He’s referring to the barcode on Prompto’s wrist.

“That’s my number, so like if I were to escape The Barracks or was stolen or something, they could return me to my master.”

“Oh,” Noctis says, and he frowns, disturbed by the idea of Prompto being treated like property.

“You don’t like it?” Prompto asks, his voice strained.

“I just...I don’t want you to think of yourself like that, and I don’t want you to have a master or whatever.”

“Huh, okay,” Prompto says. “You’re kinda blowin’ my mind right now, cause that’s not what we learned humans were into…”

“Hmm...so how else are MTs different from regular humans?” Noctis asks. He’s afraid implying Prompto is not a “regular human” will come across as offensive, but Prompto doesn’t seem to mind. 

“Well, our hormones are tweaked so we think about sex all the time.”

Noctis takes a minute to digest this information and finds his curiosity outweighs his nerves as he asks, “So this whole time we’ve been together you’ve been thinking about sex?”

“Well, actually...it’s kinda funny. I haven’t been. I’ve just been sorta focused on having fun, I guess. Not that you aren’t insanely hot cause wow, I’m like super lucky they sent me here. You are like, yeah, well you probably already know,” Prompto blushes.

Noctis sincerely doesn’t, but he smiles anyway because he’s starting to think Prompto is really attractive too, even if he doesn’t dare say it.

“I wanna try something,” Noctis says.

He slowly pulls up Prompto’s sleeve, revealing his smooth, pale forearm. He takes a single fingertip and glides it from the crook of Prompto’s elbow to his wrist.

Prompto shudders. 

“How did that feel?” Noctis asks.

“Kinda embarrassing, but like, I totally have a boner from that.”

Noctis forces himself not to verify if that’s accurate or not. 

“Now you do it to me,” Noctis whispers, pulling up his sleeve.

Prompto does as requested, allowing a single finger to glide down the inside of his arm.

Noctis is surprised that he gets goosebumps from Prompto’s touch, but his reaction is nothing compared to Prompto whose eyes roll back in his head and then turn wide when they look into Noctis’s.

“Um, I guess I _do_ have a request,” Noctis admits, feeling his face flush.

“Yeah, anything,” Prompto agrees, and Noctis is relieved that he doesn’t start listing off all the sex acts he’s capable of again, because they would be hella embarrassing.

“I was just hoping we could maybe...kiss?”

“Hmm, that’s weird,” Prompto muses.

“Oh nevermind,” Noctis shakes his head. “Sorry, I—“

“Nah, it’s just...we were always taught that humans only wanted to kiss other humans, not MTs. Like when we’d get a pop quiz, that would be the multiple choice you didn’t pick when asked what masters like you to do with your mouth.”

“Right. Uh, we don’t have to,” Noctis backtracks, feeling horribly embarrassed that the first thing he asked for is the one thing he’s not supposed to want.

“Hey, it’s cool,” Prompto soothes. “It’s an even more important rule to do what our master wants, so if you want to kiss, then…”

“I don’t want you to have to do it just because—“

“Yeah, well, actually, I kinda want to,” Prompto grins. “Sorry, know I’m not supposed to interrupt,” he adds.

“I…don’t care,” Noctis whispers.

He leans in slowly, and when their lips finally touch, it’s all kind of magic, and he wonders if maybe Prompto’s hypersensitivity is rubbing off on him because there’s a warm electricity where his lips connect to Prompto’s.

“Wow,” Noctis says as he pulls away.

“Yeah, wow,” Prompto repeats. “I, uh, I kinda really liked that.”

Noctis smiles. “Me too. So would you wanna maybe…do it again?”

“Yeah, dude,” Prompto says as he leans in once more.

* * *

It’s hours later, and Prompto is already asleep, but Noctis lays awake on his couch until he hears Ignis coming through the door.

Ignis sits in the armchair adjacent to the couch and asks, “So how was your day with Prompto?”

Noctis doesn’t want to go into any kind of detail about how he and Prompto made out for like five hours straight, so he settles on _good_.

“I’m pleased to hear it. I was able to do some digging today, and I discovered that sending Prompto was meant as joke.”

“Huh?”

“My inside sources tell me that the Niflheim top brass found Prompto inadequate and rather annoying. They didn’t believe they could successfully place him in a noble household, so they sent him to you as a kind of insult.”

“Oh,” Noctis ponders. “Well, joke’s on them ‘cause I think he’s awesome.”

“Oh,” Ignis raises an eyebrow and looks mildly shocked. “So you, er, you _took advantage,_ did you?”

“ _Agh, Iggy, no!_ Nothing like that. I meant that I like his personality. I don’t think he’s annoying or anything like that. Not even close.”

“Am I to understand you don’t intend to send him back?”

“I’d really like him to stay.”

“Very well,” Ignis nods. “I’m glad he’s to your liking. I always rather thought you could use more friends since Gladiolus and I are always so busy.”

Noctis would usually just brush Ignis off for parenting him, but Prompto has him in a good mood, so he says, “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“I’m happy to hear it...so, where is he?” Ignis looks around the empty living room.

“He’s asleep.”

“Where?”

“In my room.”

Ignis stares at him, clearly waiting for Noctis to elaborate.

“He told me how they had to sleep on these metal bunks with like a single shitty cushion and no pillows so I told him he could have the bed,” Noctis shrugs. He doesn’t mention how it took like 45 minutes to convince him Noctis was perfectly capable of sleeping on the couch. 

“Oh, well, that’s sweet of you,” Ignis says. “It’s...it’s rather wrong, isn’t it? How they’ve treated him? Even from the small amount of research I was able to do on MTs, I must confess I’m quite disturbed.”

Noctis nods. “Guess I’m just glad Prompto ended up here instead of somewhere else. I don’t even like to think about the other MTs.”

“I intend to speak to your father about that. There are things we can do, but it’s best to do them diplomatically. Anyway, that’s a chat for another day. I’ll be off then. Get some rest?”

Noctis nods and listens as the door clicks shut behind him.

Just seconds later he hears his bedroom door creak open.

“Uh, hey,” Prompto says. “I didn’t want to like interrupt, but I just wanted to say thanks for saying you wanna keep me, and I promise I’ll do everything I can to make sure you don’t regret it!”

“I know I won’t regret it,” Noctis assures him. “You’re seriously like the best robot hybrid humanoid thing ever,” Noctis says, realizing that he absolutely butchered his first real compliment to Prompto.

He’s surprised when Prompto just looks hopefully at him and gasps, “You really mean that?”

Noctis nods and offers a smile.

Prompto scratches the back of his neck, and Noctis grins because he recognizes the gesture. He does it himself when he’s nervous.

“So, uh, I noticed there’s room in the bed for two if you wanted to…” Prompto offers with a sheepish grin.

“Yeah, I want to.”

He follows Prompto into the room, and Prompto pulls up the sheets for him, and Noctis crawls under them. Prompto follows behind, and his body is facing towards Noctis for just a second before he quickly rolls to his other side. “Well, uh, goodnight,” Prompto mumbles.

Noctis figures he’s just nervous, so he scoots his body closer and nuzzles his forehead into Prompto’s back to reassure him.

“Do MTs learn to cuddle?” Noctis asks.

He can hear the grin on Prompto’s face when he replies, “Nah, guess you gotta teach me how.”

Noctis smiles as he puts an arm around his waist and pulls him close.

  
  



End file.
